Galberos
also known as "Gelberos" or "Garubelos" was a three-headed,dog or wolf-like space beast. He appeared in episodes 6, 17-18 & 35. Type: History Ultraman Nexus Chronologically, Galberos was the first Space Beast to appear on Earth. Shortly after Jun fused with Ultraman Nexus for the first time, Galberos appeared rampaging in a field. Ultraman Nexus appeared shortly after, turning into his Junis mode and creating a meta field around them. Luckily for Nexus, Galberos was no match for Nexus's speed and was soon destroyed by Nexus's Core Impulse attack. Some time later after Nosferu was destroyed, Dark Mephisto revived Galberos to attack the Night Raiders while Jun confronted Mizorogi (Dark Mephisto's human form). With no other choice, Jun transformed into Ultraman Nexus to face Galberos inside a meta field while Mizorogi escaped. Once again the battle was in Nexus's favor as now the Night Raiders were fighting Galberos too. However, the odds changed after Galberos used hypnosis to make the Night Raiders attack Nexus instead. With that opportunity, Galberos bites into Nexus's left arm, creating an internal wound to which would be exploited again in the future for Nexus. Luckily, The Night Raiders eventually shook off the hypnosis and attacked the space beast along with Nexus. But before they could finish off Galberos, Dark Mephisto arrived and teleported Galberos and himself away to safety. Dark Mephisto (as Mizorogi) later summoned Galberos after creating a dark field to his advantage in fighting the Night Raiders. Jun turned into Ultraman Nexus again, but was still in pain from the wound Galberos left on his arm. Mizorogi protected Galberos with a force field from Night Raiders until one of the members, Nagi shot him in the back. Without Mizorogi/Dark Mephisto's protection, the dark field disappeared and Galberos was soon destroyed by Ultraman Nexus's Over-Ray Storm. Many months later when Ren becomes Nexus's host, Galberos was revived once again, this time by The Unknown Hand to assist another Space Beast, Mega Flash. With Nexus fighting two space beasts, the hero was soon overpowered by his adversaries. Ultraman Nexus however didn't give up and after the Night Raiders used the Ultimate Vanisher to destroy Mega Flash, Galberos was slain shortly afterwards by the Sword Storm. Trivia *Galberos is said to have a strong vitality due to his dog heads containing a high proportion of residual cells from Beast the One. *Interestingly, Galberos has the same number of heads are three same as how many times he was destroyed in the series. If his heads are and indication of how many extra lives he had, then he could appear one more time. *Galberos' roars are modified Golza roars and, when injured, Galberos makes the shriek of the Toho Monster, Ebirah. *Galberos' motif is that of cerberus, a mythological creature, while his middle head highly resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. **The designer said that the design was originally to be a representation of a dog's head being split vertically down with it's spinal chord exposed and extended outwards. This design would also have had no arms. *Galberos has appeared more times than any other Ultraman Nexus kaiju. *The idea of a Cerberus inspired kaiju had been around since the draft for Project "Yellow Eyes", a concept which eventually evolved into the Ultra N Project. *The Galberos suit was later modified into Ezmael. *His first appearance in Ultraman Nexus was referenced by Hikaru Raido and Ultraman Taro in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 18 to compare Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Slash with Ultraman Nexus's Core Impulse. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey A Galberos belonged to an Alien Nackle. He was first used (unseen) killing an Arstron that belonged to an Alien Zelan. Later on, Nackle summons him again to create hypnotic illusions of the monster Zetton to fight Rei and his Gomora. Whenever it seemed Zetton was destroyed, he would "return" to fight and tire out both Rei and Gomora into becoming weak. Once the duo was weakened enough, Galberos revealed himself and attacked the exhausted Gomora. Suddenly pushed to their limits, Reimon became overcome with Reiblood energy and rage, transforming him into Burst Mode Reimon, Gomora too gained the form Reionic Burst Gomora. Now with uncontrolled power, Gomora vaporized Galberos instantly and his master was short to follow. Trivia *The Galberos suit from Ultraman Nexus was reused for Galberos's appearance in the series, with newly modified wolf-like heads. *During the opening credits to the series, Galberos is seen battling Bemstar, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Galberos was revived as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Sadora, Alien Reflect, Vakishim, Ho, and Tyrant to take down Litra. Galberos was then called back along with the other surviving monsters, when Reimon and Gomora went beserk, until Ultraman Zero showed up and then Galberos teamed up with the remaining monsters to take him down. Galberos was then seen as seen right after Red King was destroyed by Zero and was destroyed shortly after Zero hit him and got killed with a kick in the chest. Trivia *The Galberos Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Galberos's appearance in the film. *Galberos is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm. Ultra Zero Fight Galberos reappeared in episodes 1, 3, and 5 of the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight as THE Galberos, as a member of the "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Galberos was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat (along with Red King, Bemstar, and Gan-Q,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Shortly after Ultraman Zero destroyed EX Red King in Strong Corona Mode, Galberos hypnotizes the Ultra into fighting against ghostly illusions of his newly acquired Strong Corona and Luna Miracle forms. While after having some mild difficulty at first due to the illusions being fazed by all of Zero's attacks, Zero managed to fight through the illusions and as a result, Galberos was killed after Ultraman Zero sliced his heads open with the Zero Eye Sluggers. Triva *The Galberos Suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey was reused for Galberos's appearance in the mini-series. Ultraman Ginga Galberos reappeared in episode 7 as Dark Galberos. He was transformed into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel along with all Monsters and Ultramen. His host is Tsuyoshi Osata, a professional boxer, but retired reluctantly. Osata then was claimed as a loser by media, after a gambling incident. He agreed to a wrestling match against Black King, and fought fairly until Ultraman Ginga was summoned. Then he created duplicates to trick Ginga, but he created his own to confuse the confuser. Ginga then used Ginga Fireball to transform Dark Galberos back into a Spark Doll. It is likely that Dark Galberos returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the wrestling match, Ultraman Taro introduced Dark Galberos as the Feral Fangs of Space. *The Galberos Suit from Ultra Zero Fight was reused for Dark Galberos's appearance in the series, only repainted black. *Dark Galberos' appearance was made for the sole purpose to ensure that the viewers would not complain over the frequent use of older monster suits in the Ultra Series. Because of this, Dark Galberos' abilities were simply the same as the original, to the point that its own Spark Doll would emit the original name (Galberos) instead of Dark Galberos. Data is a three-headed cerberus Space Beast that created by Unknown Hand as Dark Faust's pet, though a Galberos was seen in Showa Universe in possession of an Alien Nackle despite that its origin was never explained. Statistics *Height: 52m *Weight: 39, 000t *Origin: Unknown Hand *Attack: 1000 *Defense: 900 *Speed: 800 Powers and Abilities *Fireball: Galberos can launch powerful, missile-strength, explosive, orange fire balls of fire from the wolf-like heads on it's shoulders and even from all three of his mouths. Sometimes these fire balls can have a homing effect. *Hypnosis: Using the eyes on its dog heads, Galberos can fool other weaker beings through hypnosis to confuse them, hypnotizing humans and his opponents to see various things by conjuring up illisions or zombifying them for a short period of time. He can make it seem like he's vanished, turned invisible, and make doubles of himself and opponents to confuse prey. He can even use this hypnosis to control the bodies of the dead. Upon zombifying a human they will die. *Infectious Bite: After biting an opponent, Galberos can inject Beast Cells into anything he bites, making the area bit feel massive amounts of pain at any time and can increase the pain of any wound he creates on enemies, even days after and even if there is no visible wound, a trick he uses to inflict pain on Nexus' arm during several of their battles. Even after Galberos is destroyed the cells may still remain and cause trouble if near another space beast. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: NEO *Memory Illusion Monster: Galberos is capable of making extremely realistic illusions of monsters based on past experiences that will never tire nor die until Galberos summons them away. So long as he is still alive, he can keep reviving them if they’re killed and are also invisible to thermal detection. Galberos Fire Ball.png|Fireball Galberos Hypnosis.png|Hypnosis Galberos Infectious Bite.png|Infectious Bite Galberos Memory Illusion Monster.png|Memory Illusion Monster - Dark= Dark Galberos is an upgraded Galberos. However, how did it gained this new form was remained unexplained. Statistics *Height: 52m *Weight: 39, 000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Abilities *Duplicate: Dark Galberos can duplicate himself. *Flames: As seen in a magazine scan, Dark Galberos can breathe fire from each mouth. Dark Galberos Duplicate.png|Duplicate Dark Galberos Flames.png|Flames - Cyber= Cyber Galberos Statistics *Height: 52m *Weight: 39, 000t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/25 }} Toy Release Information Galberos was released twice by Bandai, once as a 6 inch figure and again as a Spark Doll. The regular figure was very accurate to the show, but had a little too much blue on the heads. It featured 4 points of articulation. The Spark Doll was black and blue, representing Dark Galberos from Ultraman Ginga. This figure is also very accurate, but the dog heads do not have teeth on one side. It featured 2 points of articulation and is 4 inches tall. All in all, both are very good figures. Spark Doll Dark Galberos became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Nackle to give to evil-hearted humans and seed chaos. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by one person: *In Episode 7, Dark Galberos was DarkLived by Tsuyoshi Osata, a reluctantly retired professional boxer, who was claimed as a loser by media after he claimed to be joined in a gambling incident, to cause chaos, but was countered by Hikaru Raido, who UltraLived into Black King. However, Black King was defeated by Dark Galberos, but Hikaru swapped Black King out for Ultraman Ginga, who soon beat Galberos by creating copies to confuse him, before defeating him with Ginga Fireball. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Dark Galberos' Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back into its original form and departed Earth to return home. Gallery Ultraman Nexus Ts418b5e33e885cgalberos001_-_Edited.jpg Galberos_vs_Nexus_1.jpg Galberos_vs_Nexus_2.jpg Galberos_vs_Nexus_3.jpg Galberos.jpg Galberos Been Cutted.png|Galberos defeated by Nexus Nexus VS Galberos in Evening.png|Nexus VS Galberos galberos01ci4.jpg snail03wp4.jpg|Galberos with Mega Flash Nexus vs Galberos.jpg|Nexus vs. Galberos Ultra Galaxy NEO Galbers.jpg Galberos move I.png Ultra Zero Fight Galberos-Fire.jpg Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Ginga-Dark Galberos Screenshot 001.jpg Galberos-0.jpg Ultraman Ginga-Black King and Dark Galberos Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Ginga-Black King and Dark Galberos Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman Ginga-Dark Galberos Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman Ginga-Dark Galberos Screenshot 003.jpg Ginga-Galberos.jpg Ultraman Ginga-Dark Galberos Screenshot 004.jpg Ultraman Ginga-Dark Galberos Screenshot 005.jpg Galberos-1.jpg Galberos_I.png Other 1394289 465112860275244 1689665816 n.jpg Stage Show Galberos.jpg Videos Battles Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Galberos Category:Space Beasts Galberos Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Canine Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Wikipedia